


Behind Cheap Sunglasses

by LonelyOolong



Series: Tokubetsu Tales [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings, Raidou-centric, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOolong/pseuds/LonelyOolong
Summary: His scars, mental and physical, had long since healed. He wasn't going to sabotage his chance to be happy this time. After all, it's just like Genma said all those years ago: "Who cares about a few marks when you have a huge dick?"Raido/Aoba smut following the main story Ninja Bar Spectacle.
Relationships: Namiashi Raidou/Yamashiro Aoba
Series: Tokubetsu Tales [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785016
Kudos: 10





	1. Digest. The. Butterflies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ninja Bar Spectacle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22910239) by [LonelyOolong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyOolong/pseuds/LonelyOolong). 



“Well, if you’ll excuse me,” Genma said, stripping off his jacket, “I have to go make things as awkward as possible for my ‘student.’”

Raido narrowed his eyes slightly as the younger man walked towards the jukebox shoved in the back corner of the bar.

“He’s going to play that damn song again, isn’t he?” Aoba said, more statement than question.

“Yep,” Raido answered, popping the ‘P,’ and downed the rest of his drink in one go. He turned to Aoba as the song began to play and Anko shrieked obscenities at their friend.

“Want to get out of here?” Raido asked. Aoba’s head turned toward him a fraction before nodding once. With their drinks already paid for, the pair got up and headed towards the door. No one paid them any mind, the impromptu spar between Anko and Genma holding the bar’s attention.

_ Serves him right.  _

Outside in the cool January air, Raido turned to his raven-haired friend. A horde of butterflies began revolting in his stomach.

_ Digest. The. Butterflies. _

“We should talk about it,” Raido said, knowing the other man knew exactly what he was referring to. “My place is closer.”

Aoba nodded again, and they took to the rooftops, heading towards the assassin’s apartment. Within five minutes, they dropped to the ground at the main entrance to the complex and headed towards the stairs. 

There were ninja like Genma and Kakashi, who liked to use windows as entrances and exits. Then there were  _ normal _ ninja, like Raido and Aoba, who liked to use the doors specifically designed to serve as both entrance and exit. 

The duo made it to the correct floor, and Raido reached in his pocket to grab his key after disabling his traps. He pushed open the door and stepped aside for his companion to enter the apartment, closing the door behind him. Sandals were toed off and flak jackets discarded on a nearby coat rack. 

Aoba declined Raido’s offer of tea, and they silently moved into the small living space, sitting on his worn sofa. They sat in tense silence for precisely seventeen seconds before Aoba panicked.

“I’m in love with you,” he blurted in a rush. The butterflies returned with a vengeance, and Raido fought to once again digest them.

“Well that’s good,” he said evenly, “because I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you too.”

He heard Aoba release a shaky breath beside him.

“Well, now that that’s taken care of,” the younger man said, taking off his sunglasses and turning to meet Raido’s eyes. “Want to have sex?”

Raido blinked his surprise.

“Isn’t that moving a little fast?” he cautioned, eyes flitting to the younger man’s mouth as Aoba gave his reply.

“We’ve known each other almost our whole lives,” the crow-summoner pointed out. “Besides, don’t pretend like you haven’t been thinking about it since that night in the baths.”

Raido’s eyes flicked back up to Aoba’s own, a ghost of a smirk playing on his lips. Aoba turned to him fully and flashed a quick grin before moving to kneel in front of the scarred nin. He began undoing the leg wrappings, rolling them up neatly as he went. 

“So are you a top or a bottom?” Raido asked, voice taking on a slightly breathless edge as anticipation settled low in his belly. Aoba sat back with his legs in front of him and began unraveling his own bandages.

“Before that,” Aoba began, “do you have lube, or condoms, or something?”

_ Oh, right. Duh. _

“Yeah,” Raido answered. “Any condoms I have are probably really old, but I definitely have lube.”

Aoba smiled up at him and set his wrappings aside before moving to straddle the older man. Forehead protectors were removed, and Raido tentatively placed his hands on the tops of Aoba’s thighs. Aoba’s grin turned sly as he took Raido’s hands in his own and pulled them around to cup the younger man’s rear. Raido felt the corners of his mouth twitch into the ghost of a smile, and he used his grip to pull the raven-haired man closer. 

A hand came up to rest against the uneven twists of scar tissue on his face, and Raido stilled momentarily, his grip on Aoba slackening. Then Aoba’s lips pressed against his own in a chaste kiss, and some of the tension melted away. Briefly, Genma’s drunken words from over a decade ago flooded his memory.

_ ‘Who cares about a few marks when you have a huge dick?’ _

Raido snorted slightly despite himself at the memory of his friend’s drunken pep talk. Aoba pulled back slightly and raised one eyebrow quizzically, to which Raido smiled slightly.

_ Thanks, jackass _ -

Raido caught Aoba in another kiss, this one much more firm and demanding.

_ -I won’t sabotage myself this time.  _

Aoba made a small noise of surprise before responding enthusiastically to the kiss, and Raido coaxed the other man into grinding against him. He dragged his hands down the front of Raido’s chest and tugged his uniform top unceremoniously from the waistband of his uniform pants, breaking the kiss.

“Off, off,” he muttered, and Raido lifted his arms in compliance. Aoba quickly discarded his own shirt as Raido removed the short-sleeved mesh armor he wore underneath his uniform. Aoba dove in for another heated kiss, spreading his hands across the broad expanse of Raido’s chest. 

“Bedroom,” Raido said, breaking the kiss this time, and Aoba nodded fervently. He quickly got off the scarred nin’s lap, and Raido launched forward, dragging Aoba towards his bedroom by the wrist. It had been a long time since he’d had anyone in his bed, and the promise of sex- not just tonight, but in the future as well- chipped away at his reserved exterior.

Shoving open the door, he reattached his mouth to Aoba’s and the pair made their way over to his bed, pants dropping to the floor in the midst of their shuffling and blind groping.

“You never answered,” Raido said as they scooted sideways along his bed. “Top or bottom?”

“Bottom,” Aoba replied, nipping at a scarred shoulder, and Raido grinned.

_ Oh, hell yes. _

“I’m holding you to that,” the older man warned before lunging towards his nightstand to retrieve a bottle of lubricant from the middle drawer. He heard fabric rustling as Aoba maneuvered out of his boxers.

“What makes you think I’m going to back out now?” Aoba scoffed. Raido smirked slightly to himself and returned to his new lover with the bottle of lube. He quickly squeezed out a generous amount and warmed it between his fingers, then covered Aoba’s body with his own. Aoba pulled him into another deep kiss, and he began the task of stretching the other man open. 

When he added a second finger, Aoba groaned low into his mouth before breaking the kiss. 

“Why are you still wearing underwear?” he complained somewhat breathlessly. “Get inside me already.”

Raido’s smirk returned and he pushed in a third finger, causing Aoba to huff with a mixture of disbelief and arousal.

“You’re still too tight,” Raido explained simply, leaning in for another kiss. Aoba chuckled around another low groan.

“I highly doubt that,” he retorted, pulling at the waistband of Raido’s briefs. “Get inside me,  _ now. _ ”

Raido paused his ministrations and withdrew his fingers completely before pulling back to kneel between Aoba’s splayed legs. Once again, his smirk returned as he slowly lowered his briefs over his hips, revealing every inch of his- rather impressive, if he was allowed to say so- erection. Aoba stared his groin, eyes widening comically. Raido sat back to finally rid himself of his underwear and reached for the bottle of lube. He watched the other man’s face as he squirted out more of the liquid into his hands, warming it between his palms for a few seconds before stroking himself until he was coated. 

“That,” Aoba said disbelievingly and pointed at Raido’s groin. He swallowed audibly. 

“You want to put that in me?” he verified.

Raido wiped his hands off on his lower back and took his place between Aoba’s bent knees.

“That was the general idea,” Raido confirmed, rubbing circles into the junctions of Aoba’s thighs with his thumbs. He leaned forward and kissed Aoba once, twice, and rested his right cheek against the other man’s.

“I’ll go slow,” he comforted. “You don’t have to take it all at once.”

“Please,” Aoba scoffed again, “I’ll be fine once I adjust.”

The younger man quickly changed their positions and held Raido in place.

“Besides,” the crow-nin flashed a grin at him, “I like to be on top.”

Raido grinned in response despite himself and opened his mouth to banter, the words dying on his tongue as Aoba began sinking down his length. He groaned low in his throat at the sight of himself disappearing inside the other man and diverted his eyes to Aoba’s unfocused ones. 

Aoba stopped about three quarters of the way down and lifted himself in a testing motion, then allowed his body weight to push him the rest of the way down.

“Fuck!” Raido whispered harshly, throwing his head back. He fisted his hands in his sheets, forcing down the urge thrust into the other man through sheer willpower. 

He felt Aoba gradually relax around him, and Genma’s inebriated words from years ago flitted into his brain yet again.

_ ‘With great dick comes great responsibility.’ _

This time he had no problem not reacting to his memories, as Aoba had started grinding slow circles against the cradle of his hips. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” he whispered again, bringing his hands to Aoba’s thighs.

_ It’s been too long, there’s no way I’ll last… _

He noticed his hands still had a small amount of lubricant on them, and immediately wrapped them around Aoba’s member. Aoba altered the movement of his hips so that he was riding him in earnest, and Raido started flexing his hips upward to meet the other man. He could barely hear his own harsh pants over Aoba’s choked gasps. The two settled into their rhythm, and Aoba’s gasps turned into low moans.

Suddenly he knocked Raido’s hands aside and leaned forward until their chests pressed against each other. Raido immediately drew his knees up, grabbed Aoba’s hips, and began rolling his hips in solid, powerful thrusts. Aoba’s moans were loud next to his ear- the good one- and the sound alone nearly tipped him over the edge. 

Then Aoba moaned his name as his orgasm hit, and that  _ did _ tip Raido over the edge. 

“Oh,  _ fuck _ , Aoba,” he groaned, bucking into the other man with enough force to lift his hips completely off the bed. He collapsed, Aoba landing roughly on top of him with a sharp grunt.

“Sorry, sorry,” Raido breathed, running a soothing hand along Aoba’s lower back. Dazedly, he turned his head and pressed a quick kiss into raven hair. Aoba hummed, making it a non-issue, and the two laid there bonelessly, catching their breaths.

“I told you I’d be fine once I adjusted,” Aoba bragged. 

“Yeah,” Raido chuckled weakly. “I guess you did.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Surprise Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raido comes home from a diplomatic mission to find Aoba in his bed with a migraine and helps him get rid of it.

Raido’s eyes narrowed at his front door as he silently turned the doorknob and pushed into his apartment. His traps had been disabled. Someone was in his apartment. He silently closed the door and withdrew a kunai, then stopped and replaced it as he recognized the chakra signature in his bedroom. He shucked off his shoes and vest, followed by his weapons pouch and forehead protector, and quietly made his way to his room.

He nudged open the door, no longer suppressing his own chakra, and paused at the sight in front of him. The lights were off, his curtains drawn to shut out the sun, and Aoba was strewn across his bed with his pants around the middle of his thighs. One hand was pressing a heating pack to his forehead, the other wrapped around his erection.

_ He hasn’t had a stress-migraine in months. I’ll have to ask him about it after his headache is gone. _

“Welcome back. I could use some help,” Aoba said quietly, the usual teasing edge to his voice gone. Raido moved into the room quietly.

“I’ve been trying to get off for over an hour,” Aoba continued, managing a weak smile. “I think you ruined me. I can’t even make myself cum anymore.”

The corner of Raido’s mouth twitched as he settled onto the bed next to the other man. 

“Hands or mouth?” he murmured. He’d just gotten back from a mission, and he felt- and probably smelled- disgusting. 

“Surprise me,” Aoba answered, and Raido smiled.

_ It’s good to be home. _

Raido gently nudged Aoba’s hand away, replacing it with his own. He gave the length a firm stroke, and Aoba sighed appreciatively. He shifted his body to cover the other man’s and pushed his shirt up higher. He’d figured out early on that Aoba was more or less indifferent to having his nipples played with, but he  _ loved  _ having attention lavished on the lines of his muscles. Raido licked along the bottom of Aoba’s left pectoral, then the right, and began licking and sucking his way down to his partner’s naval. He grazed his teeth down the man’s lower abdomen and pulled at his uniform pants with his free hand. Aoba kicked one leg out of his pants, allowing Raido to get even closer.

He continued stroking the turgid flesh as he lowered his head to the juncture of Aoba’s thigh. He brought the man’s free leg over his shoulder and pushed his knee forward enough to place an open-mouthed kiss to the back of the crow-nin’s knee. Raido felt the muscles shift beneath his mouth and fingertips as his lover let out a pleasured sigh. 

Raido inwardly thanked whatever deity put him on Genma’s team for so long as he grazed his teeth back down the underside of Aoba’s thigh. He spared a quick glance up to Aoba’s face, then wrapped his lips around the pulsing length in front of him. He saw Aoba’s jaw drop open around a pant, the corners of Raido’s mouth turning up as a pair of hands fisted in his hair. Raido swallowed once before relaxing his throat completely to completely engulf the other man.

“Hng-ah!” Aoba choked back a moan as Raido lifted his head while sucking, only to immediately lower it back down with a swallow. He repeated this a few more times, settling into a rhythm that quickly left the other man panting. When Aoba’s breathing started to turn ragged, Raido groaned experimentally from deep within his throat. 

“Raido!” Aoba gasped quietly, flexing his hips into the older man’s mouth. The hands in his hair tightened, and his mouth was filled with his lover’s salty cum. Raido swallowed it all, letting the other man ride out the tail end of his orgasm in his mouth. The hands in his hair relaxed, gliding over the back of his head before falling away, and the scarred man carefully pulled off of the spent length.

“Better?” he murmured quietly. Aoba hummed in confirmation.

“We should probably have sex a few times, just to be sure,” Aoba responded, prompting a grin from the assassin.

“I need a shower first,” came Raido’s reply as he backed off of the bed. 

_ And a nap. _

Fifteen minutes later, Raido returned to his bedroom to find Aoba under the covers, fast asleep. 

_ He must have had a really terrible day to already be asleep.  _

Raido quickly towel-dried his hair and got into bed without bothering to put on clothes, trying not to disturb the other man’s sleep. He was unsuccessful, however, and Aoba scooted closer to give him a sleepy kiss before joining their hands. Within minutes they were both asleep, laying close but not quite touching, save for their joined hands.

  
  
  
  



End file.
